


Questions

by frobisheries



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobisheries/pseuds/frobisheries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melchior has so many questions for Otto, but he's never had the chance to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

“I don’t even know what kind of music he likes!” Melchior exclaimed, a little over-aggressive as he kicked away from the ground when the swing he sat on arched toward the blacktop.

Moritz, texting on his phone as he sat stationary in the neighboring swing, did his best to feign attention while his best friend continued to rant as he had for the past 30 minutes about every single aspect of Otto Lammermeier’s life he had yet to learn.

Except it was getting harder to fake any level of interest considering Melchior had done nothing to pursue any of this knowledge in the last year and a half he had harbored this crush. Though it wasn’t like Melchior expected any input; he only needed to voice his thoughts to organize them out loud and Moritz was his favorite outlet.

The slow crunch of gravel and a tentative cough from behind made Moritz turn around, and upon seeing who it was, yanked on the chain of Melchior’s swing, accidentally sending the other boy hurtling forward onto the blacktop.

“Holy shit sorry!” Moritz leaped from his swing to Melchior’s side, joined by the recent newcomer who also ran forward when he saw Melchior faceplant.

Waving away the hand offered to him as he pushed himself off the ground, Melchior nearly fell back over when he realized the hand he pushed away wasn’t Moritz’s, but belonged to none other than Otto, the boy he’d gushed about, loud enough for anyone in the park for the last half hour to hear.

Once on his feet, Melchior asked, actually a little sheepish for once in his life, “How long exactly have you been here and how much have you heard?”

Otto laughed nervously and, rubbing the back of his neck, answered, “Not long, but for the record, I love showtunes and 90s R&B.”

Melchior could feel his heart nearly in his throat, hardly able to speak, when he felt a smack on the arm.

Apparently Moritz was already walking away backwards, putting his earbuds in when he waved back to the pair of them, “I’ll be at Georg’s. See you guys at school tomorrow!”

They watched him leave in silence. Once he’d pulled out of earshot, Otto admitted to Melchior, “So Mo actually texted me to come here. I didn’t know why, but I think him leaving just answered most of my questions.”

He plopped into the swing Melchior had previously fallen out of and patted the swing next to him with a tentative smile. “Speaking of questions, I’d be glad to answer as many of yours as you want if you could answer just one of mine?”

Dropping into the adjacent swing, Melchior did his best to sound casual when he answered. “Yeah, sure.”

Otto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, he looked across at Melchior and asked, “Will you go to homecoming with me?”

“Yes!” All pretenses gone, Melchior almost fell out of the swing, this time of his own volition and excitement, and he found himself holding onto Otto for support.

“Oh thank god, I was almost scared I’d been reading everything wrong, and you’d say no, and—”

He was suddenly cut off when Melchior pulled him into a kiss. It was brief, too short for either of them, but Melchior already had so much to ask Otto before he even pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @ zombiemoritz!


End file.
